Straight Tequila Night
by leasha
Summary: Oneshot.Songfic. Edward never came back in New Moon. Instead, 2 years later, he finds Bella in a bar. How will they react to seeing each other after 2 years?


_If you really want to know, she comes here a lot.  
She just loves to hear the music and dance.  
K13 is her favorite song.  
If you play it, you might have a chance.  
Tonight she's only sippin' white wine.  
She's friendly, and fun-lovin' most of the time._

She comes here every night. She's been coming every night for two years. Her name is Isabella Swan, or Bella, as most people call her. She isn't even twenty-one yet, and she's already been drunk too many times to count. She just celebrated her twentieth birthday last month.

The place is located on the outskirts of Forks. It's full of old men, trying to forget their problems; young men trying to get lucky; and young ladies, trying their hardest to forget about their love lives. This place where she spends all her time is called THE ASHES.

At THE ASHES, everyone knows everyone. And everyone knows about Bella. How her heart was broken, and how she never recovered. Half of the time, she's happy, and flirting- a girl with absolutely no problems. The other half of the time, she's depressed and gets drunk. Tonight just happened to be a night, where she was a mixture of both.

She sits in the middle of the bar, right in front of the bartender. Getting refills were easy for her. All she had to do was smile at the bartender, and -bam- she had a drink. Tonight she was drinking tequila, which wasn't a good thing.

On tequila nights, she tended to be depressed. She would usually wear old jeans, a black long-sleeved t-shirt and old tennis shoes. On beer nights, she would flirt. Her clothes would be flashy, sometimes she wore short dresses and other times she wore mini-skirts and revealing tops. But on mixture night, she shook things up. She would order anything with tequila in it and she wore revealing clothes.

Tonight she was drinking tequila. Shots were coming and going and she was having fun. She was wearing a midnight blue mini-dress that showed off her curves and legs. It fit her like a glove. Men of every age were trying to get into her pants, but she never let them. Sure she would dance with them and occasionally kiss some, but that was it. She never had one night stands or meaningless sex. She was still a virgin. Her heart had been broken and she vowed that it would never happen again.

_But don't ask her on a straight tequila night.  
She'll start thinkin' about him, then she's ready to fight.  
Blames her broken heart on every man in sight,  
On a straight tequila night._

Tonight, the one person who had broken her heart had come back. Edward Cullen had finally come back. He tried his hardest to forget her, but he couldn't. Her beautiful face haunted him 24/7. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her smile. When he hunted, he saw her face in a mixture of pain and sadness, the way she looked when he broke her heart and left. Whenever he did something, he saw her. As clear as seeing your reflection in a pool of water.

Edward had finally given up. He couldn't be away from her anymore. He had barely lasted these past two years. The first year had been a struggle, and when he reached year two, he shut down. He tried making it through months, but that didn't work. Then it was weeks, days, hours, minutes and even seconds. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to come back.

So here he was, entering the bar and going to sit on the opposite end of Bella. Bella was too preoccupied drinking to notice him. The other bartender, Joe, walked over to him.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Just a beer. Whatever type you have," Edward replied. Joe handed him the beer and started cleaning.

"Are you new here or visiting someone?" Joe asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, I moved away from here, but now I'm moving back." Edward said. He pretended to take a sip of his beer. When Joe wasn't looking, he poured the contents into a trash can on the floor.

"That's nice," he said absently.

Edward was getting fed up of small talk. All he wanted to do was run to Bella, pick her up, kiss her and never let go. He wasn't sure how she would react, so he stayed put. Then he noticed Bella talking to some guy. The guy was 5'9, had black hair that was graying and he was a bit chubby. He offered her his hand and she accepted. She was pulled to the dance floor, where an upbeat song was playing. Edward needed more information about her, so he turned back to Joe.

_Here's a glass of Chablis, some quarters and change:  
Maybe you can turn her love life around.  
Then she won't need the salt or the lime anymore,  
To shoot that old memory down.  
Just remember her heart's on the mend,  
If you ever come back to see her again._

"What's the deal with her?" he asked, nodding at Bella.

"The one in the blue dress?" he asked and Edward nodded. "That's Isabella Swan, daughter of the police chief. She's been coming here every night for the past two years."

"Why does she come here?"

"About two years ago, she got her heart broken. Her boyfriend, his name was Edward Cullen or was it Edwin? Anyways, they were madly in love and one day he broke up with her."

"Do you know why?"

"According to most people, he was moving with his family to Los Angeles. He didn't want to do the long distance thing, so he dumped her. I asked her about him once. At first she was hesitant to answer, and just when I thought she was going to chew me out for asking that question, she answered me.

"She said that he was the most loving person she had ever met. And even though he had broken her heart, she would never hate him. Sometimes she wanted so badly to hate him, but every time she tried, she couldn't. And then she broke down crying. She told me how they were taking a walk when he dropped the bomb.

"He told her that he had never loved her and that he wanted to meet new people. He let her go and took off. That was when she started coming here. She started coming a week after he left her. She was depressed most of the time and she became a loner. She dropped all of her friends, and her grades dropped. She barely graduated from high school, so college was out of the question. In the day she works at the supermarket." Joe finally finished talking and looked embarrassed that he had told a total stranger her problems.

_Don't ask her on a straight tequila night.  
She'll start thinkin' about him, then she's ready to fight.  
Blames her broken heart on every man in sight,  
On a straight tequila night._

"That's horrible," Edward whispered. He turned away from Joe so that he couldn't see his expression. Edward felt extremely guilty and sad. He had never meant to hurt her, but he had to leave her to keep her safe. So he feed her those lies.

Now Edward looked out to see Bella in a dark corner with that man in front of her. She was trying to get him to move, but he wouldn't. No one was paying attention to them. Edward could hear her telling him to move, with her words slurring. The guy wasn't listening to her though.

Edward had seen enough. There was no way in hell that this bastard was going to do anything to his Bella. So he got off the bar stool and strode over to them. Bella looked confused when she saw him, and the guy she was with looked angry.

"Excuse me," Edward said angrily to the guy, "but that's my girlfriend." Bella's eyes got wide, while the man just smirked.

"Is that so? Well "your girlfriend" didn't say anything about having a boyfriend," the man said.

"In case you haven't noticed, she's drunk. She probably doesn't even remember her name," Edward said and rolled his eyes. "So if you would excuse us."

"Edward," she whispered.

Edward looked into her eyes, trying to convince her that he was real. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the man. The man wasn't giving up that easily. He grabbed her other arm and pulled on it. She stumbled, while Edward's eyes got darker. He pulled Bella behind him and punched the guy in the nose. He quickly grabbed Bella and pulled her outside.

_Don't ask her on a straight tequila night.  
She'll start thinkin' about him, then she's ready to fight.  
Blames her broken heart on every man in sight,  
On a straight tequila night._

He pulled her over to his shiny silver Volvo and opened the door. She climbed inside and as he was about to close the door, she threw up. As soon as she was done he shut her door and climbed inside. He took off towards her house. She was quiet the entire time. Bella tried to figure out if she was dreaming or if he was real. When they pulled up to her house she looked at him.

"Where have you been?" she asked. She figured that if she was dreaming, she should be nice because this was probably one of the last times he would haunt her dreams.

"Away," came his simple answer.

They sat in silence until she broke it. "You know, as much as I tried, I never hated you. I would get mad, cry, and even cut my wrists sometimes just so I could feel something. You left me numb, I had no feelings anymore. The kids at school called me 'The Ice Princess'." Bella said and laughed.

"I never stopped loving you," Edward said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I never stopped loving you either."

Then she did an unexpected thing. She leaned over and pulled Edward close. She pulled his face to hers and she kissed him. This kiss wasn't like the past ones they had shared. The ones that burned her. This kiss was full of passion and longing. Their hands were knotted in each others hair and when they finally pulled apart, they were breathing heavily.

"I should go inside," she whispered, noticing that the dashboard clock read 1:30. Bella slowly got out of the car and walked up to her house. Edward silently slipped from the car and walked with her. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Edward followed her and locked the door.

Together they silently walked up the stairs and into her room. "I need a human minute," she said before she disappeared.

Edward silently flew down the stairs and got some food and coffee for her to have. He had once read that they helped sober people up. By the time Bella was done, Edward was silently waiting in the rocking chair.

_Don't ask her on a straight tequila night.  
She'll start thinkin' about him, then she's ready to fight.  
Blames her broken heart on every man in sight,  
On a straight tequila night._

Bella ate the food and drank the coffee before collapsing on her bed. She was suddenly tired, so she crawled under the covers. Edward sat on the bed next to her, and stared at her beautiful face. As Bella was drifting off to sleep, she mumbled one word. "Stay…" was all she said before she fell asleep.

Edward stayed the entire night watching his angel sleep peacefully. In that time he decided that he would stay. There was nothing and no one that would ever make him leave her. She was his and he was hers.

When Bella woke up in the morning, she had a giant headache. She looked at the nightstand and saw Advil, a glass of water and a note. She eagerly took the pills and swallowed the water. She hesitantly grabbed the note. As she unfolded it, last night's events rushed back to her.

**Dear Bella,**

**Last night was not a dream. I know you are trying to convince yourself that it is, but it wasn't. I meant everything I said. I only pray that you were being honest and not just saying that because you were drunk. As soon as you take the medicine, come downstairs. I'll be waiting for you.**

**Love,**

**Edward.**

Bella put the note down and crawled out of bed. She hesitantly walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen to see Edward waiting for her.

_Don't ask her on a straight tequila night.  
She'll start thinkin' about him, then she's ready to fight.  
Blames her broken heart on every man in sight,  
On a straight tequila night._

**T H E E N D.**

* * *

So, what did you think? This idea has been in my head for awhile and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it. So instead of starting a sequel and writing new chapters, I wrote this lovely little thing. I edited it, at like 11 last night, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. Please point them out and I'll fix them.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

-Alicia

Disclaimer- The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the lyrics belong to John Anderson.


End file.
